


sudsy and slick

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 26. shower sex of KINKTOBER 2020.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 24





	sudsy and slick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 26. shower sex of KINKTOBER 2020.

Stiles absolutely _loves_ shower sex. Especially with Derek. Predominantly and _only_ with him, never again with anyone else.

Shower sex is slick and easy and humid, tendrils of steam wrapping all around them as their hands slip on each other. As they shift and slide against one another, they lose themselves, warm water soothing away aches and shivers, touch introducing new ones.

Derek's thighs are the perfect place to thrust between, soapy and snug, to slide against his taint, to listen to his harsh breath that even the noise of the shower cannot drown out. His hands slip on those muscular thighs as Derek's slip on wall-tiles, his forehead pressing against the wall, shoulders hunched.

Stiles' hand is so slippery around him, so slick that he doesn't much need to move his hand because Derek slides along the tiles by Stiles' thrusts, into his hand and out of it, snug.

There are no words, they aren't needed, not here in this slippery, intimate humidity.

Come splashes onto tiles, spray washing it off, and Stiles presses against his back as Derek squeezes around him, anchoring him, finishing him.

Water washes away the evidence of their pleasure and they remain there, under the spray, breathing in the scent of one another…

Until they start again.

  
  



End file.
